gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta is a student at William McKinley High School who actively performed with The Troubletones until their loss at Sectionals 2011. Sugar comes from a wealthy family, and as such is a very spoiled young woman who is used to frequently getting her own way. Despite her own opinion on the matter, Sugar has very little musical talent. She seems to be a very good dancer as shown in Troubletones group performances. She is currently a member of the New Directions. 'Sugar '''is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies. Biography Sugar enrolled at William McKinley High School for the beginning of the 2011 school year. She is the daughter of Al Motta, who owns a music store and donates used pianos to the New Directions in the premiere of Season 3. Sugar comes from a very wealthy family, and her father gave a check to McKinley High so that they could start a second show choir, focusing on Sugar. Season Three .]] In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar was inspired by New Direction's performance of ''We Got the Beat to audition for Glee Club. She found the club after their performance, and bluntly told them that they were horrible, and desperately needed the "star power" that she had to offer them. She also states that she has a self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome, "which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants." Sugar auditioned with Big Spender and was absolutely horrible. Rachel told Mr. Schuester that allowing Sugar into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonized over the decision, Will eventually realised she was right and told Sugar that she didn't make it into Glee, despite the previous everyone-gets-in policy. Sugar didn't take this well and called him a "Broadway Wannabe" before storming off down the hall. to fund for a new glee club.]] In I Am Unicorn, Sugar convinced her dad, the very wealthy Al Motta, to make a private donation to McKinley so they could afford a second Glee Club, starring Sugar. She also convinced her dad to have Shelby Corcoran tracked down, since she's "the best show choir director money can buy." While practicing with Shelby, Sugar rudely told her that she is a bad singer, and that she has a weird nasally voice that she can only stand for so long, but then Sugar hugged Shelby after the insult. .]] {C In Pot O' Gold, Sugar was glad to see that Brittany and Santana joined her Glee Club as her new "backup singers," but Santana soon put her in her place, telling Sugar that she had seen what she can do, and that all she's talented enough for is singing and dancing in the background. Sugar meekly says that she just wanted to be part of the winning team for once, and Mercedes tells her (not unkindly) that if she stops trying to be the star and just sings in the background, then she will be (part of the winning team). ]] When Shelby announced the name of the club, The Troubletones, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were happy and Sugar (who was in the background, struggling to get a look in) said that she liked the name too. She was seen dancing to Candyman'' with three other girls while Mercedes, Brittany and Santana sang. At the end she was seen rehearsing with the rest of The Troubletones. .]] {C In Mash Off, Sugar as well as other members of The Troubletones and New Directions, were cited in the auditorium by Shelby and Will. Upon arrival both groups began a little fight, but Will and Shelby came and performed ''You and I/You and I where she was seen dancing and waving her cell phone in the air during the last verse. At the end, Will and Shelby told their groups that there was a competition between them both. At a meeting of The Troubletones, Mercedes was postulated to be the captain of the group and Sugar with other three members agree. Mercedes said the medley will be Adele, and Sugar said she sounds like Adele. In the competition, The Troubletones sang Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. In I Kissed a Girl, Sugar (along with Shelby, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana) went to help New Directions with Finn's assignment to help out Santana. She sang back-up in I Kissed a Girl with the girls defending Santana. During the episode she was very friendly with Mercedes, Brittany and Rory, in the end of the episode she is seen to be shocked when Rachel revealed her suspension. .]] {C In Hold on to Sixteen, she joined the rest of her all-girls show choir to give the New Directions a post-Sectionals proposition. This included, if The Troubletones won, that they could vote in any member they thought was talented enough to join. Will declined, stating how his club is just focusing on winning. Sugar performed ''Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals with the rest of her team, receiving a miniscule solo. The girls were disappointed when they placed second and did not advance to Regionals. Afterwards, Sugar joined the New Directions with Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, and they sang We Are Young in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. offer to sing a duet with him.]]In Yes/No, she is seen to have joined the New Directions. She, along with the rest of the kids, perform the number Summer Nights in the beginning of the episode. Sugar has a solo line in the performance, and sounded good, indicating that Shelby did ''help her learn to sing better. Sugar participates in the celebration when Mr. Schue announces that he is proposing to Ms. Pillsbury. Later, Artie asks her if she would like to work on Mr. Schue's assignment with him. Assuming he is asking her out, she turns him down saying that he's not her type, and that people are really mean so they'd both be judged. She later participates in the ''We Found Love proposal number in the pool. In The Spanish Teacher, when Will introduced David Martinez to the New Directions, Sugar, among Quinn, Kurt, Santana and Rachel, seemed attracted to his looks. She then sang and danced in the background to Sexy and I Know It. Sugar was also present for other performances; when Mercedes sang Don't Wanna Lose You, when Sam sang Bamboleo/Hero, then when Santana and David sang La Isla Bonita, and when Will sang A Little Less Conversation in the Auditorium. Personality Sugar diagnosed herself with Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants," giving her an excuse for the constant insults she gives out. She believes she is talented and better than everyone in the Glee Club but she is actually not as talented as she thinks she is. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person; in I Kissed a Girl she not only performs with the New Directions' girls to help Santana but also seems to be talking in a friendly way with New Directions members throughout the episode. She also is seen enjoying the performances of Perfect, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Constant Craving, and her singing seems to have improved to the point that she can sing backing vocals as she sings along in the background to'' I Kissed A Girl, as well as her backing vocals in Troubletones performances. In Yes/No she gets solo line in ''Summer Nights. Sugar tends to be rather quirky, making exaggerated gestures and odd faces in the background. Solos Solos (In A Group Number): Season Three: *Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) (With Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany) *Summer Nights (Yes/No) (With Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Tina, Rachel and Santana) Unreleased Songs Season Three: *Big Spender (The Purple Piano Project) Trivia *Has 'self diagnosed' Asperger's (emphasis on 'self-diagnosed'; she in no way represents individuals who truly have Asperger's syndrome) and uses this as her excuse to bluntly insult people (i.e. she is simply rude and is using a developmental disorder as an excuse, which further explains her character). *She is the first person to audition for New Directions and not get in. Becky Jackson also did not get in, however she was told she would be given an audition in the fall if she so desired. Being that the club was only a week away from Nationals, it made no sense to add a new member. *Her name may be a reference to a song (and perhaps the band also) 'Sugar Water' by Cibbo Matto, which was played in the final episode of 'Nip/Tuck', a show connected to Glee's own Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. *In the episode Mash Off, Sugar claims to sound exactly like famous singer Adele. *She is the second person to be rejected from New Directions, but she later joins. *She is one of only two girls in the club that has not ever been involved in a relationship with Puck, with the other being Tina. *She is one of only three current members of New Directions that has not been slushied, with the others being Brittany and Rory. *Some of the fans think that she is the child of Santana and Brittany. Quotations Main Article: Sugar's Quotations Candyman8.jpg SugarMotta.png Sugar and Al.jpg Sugar auditions.png Sugar declines Artie's offer.jpg Sugar motta.jpg Sugar with the Troubletones.jpg Survivor I Will Survive.jpg SugarS03E01.png SugarTPPP2.png Tumblr lruoezZdzW1qg9stpo1 500.png MercedesSugarSIWS.png TTSIWS2.png Candyman-2.jpg The majck-horz.jpg 3x13 SugarArtieRory.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-08 at 3.24.31 PM.png